


Sitting Under the Stars

by Star_Trashinum



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trashinum/pseuds/Star_Trashinum
Summary: The Kurosawa sisters share a heart to heart, reminiscing about memories past.





	Sitting Under the Stars

           The clacking of wooden floorboards ring as Dia slowly makes her way to the porch of her house, setting the small tea set she brought out with her to the side. It's been weeks since she's had a quiet, free night; with Aqours picking up pace, along with council duties and school duties, Dia hasn’t had nearly enough time to enjoy herself. Taking her eyes away from the starry night sky, Dia picks up her phone, typing a small message for her sister to meet her outside. She circles her ankles around, rotates her neck a few times, and stretches her arms as far up as she can manage before slumping over, feeling much more exhausted than she expected. Aqours’ bombastic performance at Love Live was quite spectacle, but the adrenaline and excitement had all but left her body, making the last two days slow and meticulous. Dia lays her hands on the wooden floor, eyes closed as she tempers her breathing, focused enough to hear small footsteps approaching her.

 

           "Ah, good, thank you for getting my message quickly, Ruby," Dia politely greeted, pouring out another cup of tea, "come, have a seat and some genmaicha."   
  
           "O-okay, thank you for the tea Onee-chan," Ruby replied, taking her seat beside her sister, taking the rather ornate cup from Dia's hand, "why did you call me out here; d-did i do something wrong?”

 

           “Quite the opposite, Ruby, you’ve done absolutely wonderful,” she explains, taking a sip of her own tea before continuing, “I just wanted to extend my thanks to you, for bringing me back to my love of idols, as well as giving me the invitation to join you.” Dia gestures for Ruby to set down her cup; waiting until it's somewhere safe before pulling Ruby into a warm and soft hug, resting her head on her little sister’s arm. “I’m grateful to call you my sister Ruby; without you, none of this would have happened,” Dia tells Ruby, as a warm, loving smile rests on her face, “you asked me to join, even after my previous failures, and in convincing Kanan and Mari to join Aqours, helped to reunite the three of us back together.” Ruby sits there in silence, replaying her sister’s words over again in her head, thinking about what she told her. She thinks of how happy Dia was when she finally stepped back onto the stage as an idol again, a contrast from from what was probably weeks and week of devastation and sorrow two years prior.

 

           “W-Were you ever angry when your Aqours broke up, Onee-chan?”   
  


           “Absolutely destroyed; I cried for weeks over losing both my idol group and one of my dearest friends,” Dia affirmed, stating her sadness bluntly, as to not make it seem like she was her usual calm, determined self, “But first and foremost, I wanted to make sure that my dearest sister didn’t see me heartbroken over it; it's only in my nature to appear strong and at my wits, even when I’m certainly not.”

 

           "N-Not at all, Ruby didn't do anything important at all," Ruby explained, her own self-image putting off the fact that she had contributed in any way, "besides, you, Kanan and Mari had made up at that point, so you would have joined regardless." Ruby momentarily catches her breath, ready to speak again before she's hugged closer, breath hitching as tears begin to well up, "-sniff- Ruby is nothing s-special... Onee-chan is though; y-you're perfect and Ruby just wanted to be like -uwehh- l-like you..."   
  
           "Quite wrong, my dearest little sister."   
  
           All that Ruby can hear is a long, slow breath, as Dia lifts her head off Ruby's shoulder, moving into a more comfortable position. "Even as timid and frail as you might think you are, you have one thing that I could; you kept going, even in the face of failure," Dia confesses, stopping as she hears her sister's sobs, and waits patiently until they've subsided, "even though Aqours received no votes, you all kept trying even harder; much better than the façade that you call your older sister." 

 

           “I couldn’t be happier than to call you my sister Ruby; I’m so happy to see that you’ve grown up to be quite the wonderful young woman, leagues above what I was like when I was that age.”   
  
           “T-Thank you Onee-chan… it was because I had a strong role model to look up to; s-someone who I wanted to be like.”

 

           Dia gives one last reassuring squeeze before releasing the hug, sitting herself back to face the stars, bringing up her slightly lukewarm tea to take a sip. Dia watches patiently to make sure Ruby has recovered, watching her wipe at her eyes as she takes her own cup, relishing in the all-familiar taste. The two stare up, joined in shared silence as they watch the night’s sky twinkle, silence only broken by the sound of sips and the pouring of more tea. 


End file.
